Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users may be given the ability to comment on or otherwise interact with content items on the social networking system. User comments allow users to interact with the original poster and other users. User experience associated with a social networking system can be enhanced as the social networking system becomes more knowledgeable about the way users interact on the social networking system. When knowledge about user interaction is gained, content and other services can be optimized and offered to the user.